Heat Cycle
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Thunderhoof snorted and shifted awkwardly as the heat seeped from beneath his panel. Clawed digits from his lover traced the paneling as a purring croon echoed in his audios, "Well? Are you going to open or not?"


**Authors Note:** Okay, so it's been a while since I've written ANYTHING. However, upon a request of my amazing friend on Tumblr I've decided to try writing this pairing: Steeljaw and Thunderhoof.

* * *

I've just recently began watching RID 2015, so I'm gonna try and keep them in character as best as I can from what I've seen so far. Enjoy!

 _It has been known for quite some time that the most prominent primal races were Chompizoids, Wolficons, and Cervicons. There were others, yes, but they were not as well known. It was out of these big three that..._

"Ugh...cans this gets any more borings?" The data pad was tossed to the side as the Mafioso settled back into his make shift chair. Pedes kicked up on the table as he crossed his servos behind his helm with a sigh.

Crimson optics narrowed as the Cervicon shifted his hips slightly, horns glimmering in the lighting rather impressively as he gave up on getting comfortable. Tossing his legs off of the table, the powerful body of the Crime Boss stood up. All nineteen and a half feet of pure muscle cable and heavy duty armor as he trudged from the energon storage area.

Thunderhoof strode to his quarters with an irritated huff, he had been feeling overly warm all day. Something told the mech that he would be in for a rough lunar cycle or two. The Crime Boss had been around enough goons and mooks to know that he was going to enter a heat cycle, it wasn't hard to notice. Snorting, the mech threw open his quarters door and stomped inside, shutting it behind him with a low growl.

Could he not catch a break? First his space bridge fails, he gets stuck on this grimy planet and now this. Growling again he moved to sit on his berth. The small quarters had the bare necessities, a wrack he'd configured to hold solvents, towels, and weapon polish sat in the far side of the quarters. His berth on the right side of the room and for the most part everything else was bare. He honestly missed the pent house back on cybertron, he had his own wash wracks, pleasure bots, the works. However, he was stuck here.

Grunting, the mech shifted slightly as he felt his panel heated up slightly. This was fragging irritating, especially considering he had things he needed to do today. Like find Clampdown and beat the slag out of him. Thunderhoof stood up and shifted as he stretched out the kinks in his shoulders and neck. Scowling, the Cervicon glanced down at his heated port covering with an expression of disdain.

"Yous slaggin' annoyin' ya knows that?" He snapped as he chuffed and stalked from his quarters. He'd try to get what he needed done today and then he would take care of...his needs. Scowling and utterly irritated he stomped down the hallway and ignored the looks he got from Chopshop and fracture. They could go frag themselves, or better yet each other, for all he cared. Images of them and him doing rather illicit activities had the Cervicon shaking his helm. Horns swinging as he grunted irritably.

"Slaggin' body beings treacherous." Moving out of the Steel Mill base, he pushed off to go collect the empty stasis pods that Steeljaw wanted moved. Crimson optics swept over the four different stasis pods, his expression blank as she moved to lift up one of them. A grunt escaping him as he easily pushed it up onto one of his massive shoulders.

As he was placing the canister down neatly beside a lone wall in the shade for Fracture to take apart later, he picked up on a scent. Wolifcons weren't the only bots with keen senses. His optics flickered up as he sniffed again, snorting in surprise as a rather...tantalizing scent captured his attention. Thunderhoof shook his helm and tried to ignore the scent even as his valve clenched, lubricants pooling against the panel as he heated up.

Snarling some choice words under his breath the Mafioso spread his thighs slightly to allow cooler air to touch the panel, a shudder wracking throughout his frame. Primus fraggit all..maybe he wouldn't be getting to those pods today.

"Need some help brother." Suddenly Thunderhoof was whirling around, snorting softly as he looked down at the Wolficon he had come to respect in a way. Steeljaw was leaned against the side of the wall inspecting his claws. Gleaming yellow optics flickered up to his own as a grin crossed the Con's face plates. That's when it registered with Thunderhoof that the scent was fragging come from the slagger in front of him.

The Cervicon's heat cycle must have instigated the Wolficon's own heat in a way. Their kinds were known to instigate each other into heats or ruts. Thunderhoof growled lowly at Steeljaw, his helm lowering slightly as his horns glinted dangerously in the lighting.

"Ah don't needs help. Yous can keeps on goings." He grunted, moving to the pile of stasis pods to pick up another one. Steeljaw snorted in amusement, sniffing the air as he scented the aroma Thunderhoof was putting off.

"If you say so." Steeljaw smoothly purred, his smirk never faltering as he watched with a mildly impressed expression as Thunderhoof picked up the large canisters as if they weighed nothing. His broad shoulders easily supporting the weight as he ported them back over to where Steeljaw was standing. The pheromones that the Wolficon was putting have made the Cervicon shudder internally as he silently inhaled the scent himself.

His valve pulsing and clenching as heat exploded from it, silently begging for a spike. Grinding his denta, Thunderhoof dropped the canister and scowled at the ground, his shoulders tensed as he rode out the waves of pain. A claw glided against his port covering was what brought him out of the trance. Snorting he took a step back and smacked the servo away with a scowl.

"I means what I says, I don't needs no helps." Steeljaw lifted an optic ridge and offered a lazy grin back at Thunderhoof.

"Are you so sure about that?" The Cervicon shuddered as his valve clenched rather painfully again. He scowled down at Steelspark in irritation as the Wolficon took a step forward, his claw tracing Thunderhoof's abdomen. The strong plates of his abs flexing and shifting at the touch. Unconsciously his port covering suddenly flicked open, a started intake escaping him. Steeljaw chuckled and glanced around calmly.

"Perhaps we should do this elsewhere?" He smoothly questioned, golden optics flickering up to the Cervicon's face plates. Thunderhoof snorted and stomped back Steeljaw, his gruff voice calling back smoothly, "Ya coming or nots?"

He tromped back into the base, horns held forward slightly as if ready to plow through anyone who may get into his way. The annoying fragger followed behind him with a rather bemused grin. Thunderhoof found himself quickly at the doors to his quarters in no time, striding inside he suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall. The door closed with a thump as claws slid along his armor rather alluring. A grunt escaped him as the Cervicon stared down at the Wolficon for a moment.

His valve felt like it was clenching even tighter, pain rippling through him along with anticipation as a groan escaped him. Thunderhoof shifted his thighs apart to allow the cooler air to hit his dripping valve. A chuckle met his audials as he felt Steeljaw's muzzle suddenly press against his own audio.

"Lay down on the berth." Thunderhoof glanced down at the wolficon warily, but his body disobeyed any internal screams he may have shouted at it to stay still. He found himself on his back with Steeljaw settled at his knees. A wolf like grin crossing his features as he dipped his helm down. A strangled intake escaped Thunderhoof as he bucked his hips upward when Steeljaw drug his glossa along the Cervicon's soft walls. The anterior mode being teased rather excruciatingly as the wolf like mech sucked on it, claws lightly dipping into his valve in a painful yet pleasurable fashion.

A loud groan escaped Thunderhoof as he bucked thrust his hip upward again Steeljaw's mouth, that torturous glossa working wonders on his exterior and anterior nodes as those dangerous claws massaged and pumped into his rippling valve. Pheromones were heavy in the air as he choked out a grunt of pleasure, his soft walls clenching and rippling as he came rather soon. Heavy vents escaped the Cervicon as his frame spasmed with pleasure, lubricants leaking out of his valve in an intoxicating aroma as they mixed with the Wolficon's arousal.

Suddenly something was pressed at his entrance and Thunderhoof did not have long to wonder on what it was for long when he was suddenly filled to the brim with a thick knotted spike. A sharp snarling cry escaped the large moose like mech as his powerful servos were suddenly gripping Steeljaw's hips.

The wolficons grunted as he started thrusting his hips deeply, his spike ramming into the leaking valve. The knots along the spike rubbing up against all of Thunderhoof's anterior and exterior nodes. The Cervicon's helm slammed back against the berth as he thrust his hips upwards, knees bent and pedes digging into the berth as his servos clenched down even harder on the others hips.

"Ha...hngh...ah..Thunder you are so fragging tight!" Steeljaw snarled, how own helm tilting back as he pounded his hips harder. It felt to both of them no matter how hard they ground and thrust it just wasn't enough.

"Harder!" Thunderhoof barked out, stars exploding behind his optics when Steeljaw began slamming his spike into the Cervicon's sweet spot. A loud moaning cry escaping him as his valve began to quiver and ripple, tension pooling up in his belly as his abdominal plates clenched and tightened.

"Ah saids harder!" The Mafioso cried out, thrusting his hips up as he ground against Steeljaws own thrusts. Sparks were ricocheting off of their armor from the intensity, gasping moans pulling from their vocals as the pleasure built up to its peak. The two of them finding themselves unable to make any noise whatsoever in silent ecstasy as their frames clashed together violently. Transfluids gushing from Steeljaw's spike into the awaiting valve as lubricants splashed their thighs and hips from Thunderhoof's own overload.

The two of them continued to ride out the waves of pleasure, rocking and grinding, thrusting and pushing together as tight as possible. After a moment both the Wolficon and Cervicon relaxed, limbs going lax as they panted heavily. Thunderhoof suddenly grabbed Steeljaw and pinned him beneath the larger antlered mech. A sly grin forming on the Cervicon's face plates.

"Again?" Steeljaw purred smoothly with a roguish smirk. Thunderhoof's optics shimmered with amusement and need.

"Yous bets."


End file.
